


The Movie Star's Daughter

by orphan_account



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Don't be sad it has a happy ending, F/M, Fluff, I can't write angst I'm sorry, Insp. by Disney Frozen and Tangled, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Piper can capture and break a heart with just a blink of her eyes. Any girl would kill for that power! So why does she keep herself locked up? And why does the timer on her wrist say she has one week until she meets her soulmate?





	The Movie Star's Daughter

Not many people knew about the movie star’s daughter. She was strange, reclusive. Some people who had met her or heard the rumours might have said eccentric.

She wasn't, not really. Just scared. Scared of the hurt and the harm she could cause. Scared of the pain she could inflict if she chose...or even if she didn't.

The thing about her was that she was so beautiful that she could control hearts. With one blink of her deep pools of rainbow eyes, she could capture a heart and crush it in the same small movement, sometimes without knowing until it was too late. Anyone who looked deep enough into those eyes was in danger: suddenly, they would feel such a rush of joy, a bubble of happiness that felt as if it could never burst, a lightness of the head that felt like melted chocolate and warm sunshine and soft waves against white sand. And then -

They could feel such an emptiness that they could not go on living. Some searched for someone else to fill the whole, others looked for a way to end the suffering. A few people had collapsed straight into comas that nobody could explain.

Or the wonderful feeling might last forever, for one lucky person - her soulmate. For on each person’s left wrist was a timer, showing the exact time, in years, months, weeks, days, hours, minutes and seconds until they met their soulmate.

When someone met their soulmate, their timer would transform into a simple heart tattoo, having served its purpose. If someone's soulmate died, the timer would freeze and change to a small infinity symbol, meaning that they would never again find a soulmate. Some people were born without a single tattoo, which was rare and considered something of a myth.

Soulmates were a part of life. The marks often caused pain, but they also caused healing. They caused death, but they also caused life. They caused sadness, but they also caused joy.

For all but the movie star’s daughter

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'll try and make the actual chapters a little longer than that, but I can't promise anything cause I'm kinda bad at that.
> 
> I though of this while I was playing the piano so a shoutout to my piano (I'm not weird I swear) and also to my amazing sister @iamprongsie for (half) listening to me babble on about this while she was trying to get out the door.


End file.
